


After the Party

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 09:26:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6278929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione Granger is naught and leaves a party without telling either of her lovers.  There are consequences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After the Party

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Brightki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brightki/gifts).



Draco walked into their flat, dropped his cloak over the chair by the door, and looked at Hermione where she sat on the couch. Theo stepped in behind him and shut the door with a quiet click. "That was rude," Draco said into the quiet room.

Hermione opened her mouth, looked from one man to the other, and then shut it again.

"Are you prepared to discuss why you left the party tonight without letting either of us know where you were going?" Draco asked. "Or would you prefer to just accept the consequences of that choice?"

Hermione picked a slip of loose paper off the table and slid it between the pages of the book she'd been reading, closed it, and set it next to her on the couch. That task completed with what one might have considered an unusual amount of deliberation, she crossed her arms, looked from Draco to Theo, and said, "I don't think there's anything to discuss."

Theo bit his lip and looked at Draco. The blond looked back at him and said with an amused smirk, "She's all yours."

Hermione swallowed. She could feel a flutter that started in her stomach and moved lower. Draco had always been the dominant one in their trio, with Theo casually indifferent to their games. "You aren't," she started to say, looking at Draco with a sudden flare of nerves in her eyes. 

Draco looked back. "If it's quite all right with you, Theo wishes to do the honors."

Both seemed to wait until she nodded, her head a nervous jerk up and down. Then they exchanged looks again and Draco said, "I think I'll just sit down. My feet hurt after that long walk home."

"Stand up, Hermione," Theo said, and she shivered at the edge of command she'd never heard from him before. It was easy to forget her easy-going, gentle lover had been raised in the same ruthless pureblood environment Draco had. Easy to forget he was also the son of a Death Eater. Easy to forget all that implied.

You couldn't forget it when he spoke in that tone. She was on her feet before her brain had a chance to consider whether she wanted to be defiant.

"Good girl," he said. The approving tone had a certain wry amusement to it. "Smart girl." He pointed at the corner and her eyes widened. "I think," he said, "You can stand with your nose at the wall like the inconsiderate brat you were while I contemplate your pretty arse and decide how red I plan to make it."

The flutters had definitely moved lower and Hermione could feel her feet dragging as she crossed the room under both their watchful eyes. She hesitated even more as she got to the wall he'd indicated and then she took one more step and pressed the tip of her nose against it. She could hear a low chuckle behind her and she shivered. Theo had come up and stood, his warm breath on her neck, and she could feel him pulling up the skirt she'd worn that night. He tucked it into the hem, taking a moment to make sure it was secure and baring the back of her legs and her knickers to the room, before he ran a possessive hand over her arse. She touch made her tremble, a tremble that increased as he slipped a finger inside the fabric to see how wet she was.

"Someone seems to think this is exciting," he observed. She whimpered as he ran that finger back and forth along her folds and then felt bereft when he withdrew and pulled the lacy knickers down, leaving them held in place by the legs he nudged apart so they sat above her knees, framing the skin of her arse for his viewing pleasure.

For reasons she'd never understood being left half-exposed like this always made her feel more vulnerable than being totally stripped. Theo might have never played these games with her, but he'd paid attention when Draco had, that much was obvious. One last light touch of his finger made her gasp and then he left her there, displayed against the wall, and went to sit next to Draco.

"She's pretty that way," Theo said after what felt to her like an eternity of facing the wall, exposed but with no idea what they were doing. Were they watching her? Kissing one another, indifferent to her? Near? Far? She'd been on the verge of saying something just to get a reaction, even if it had been a slap telling her to keep her mouth shut unless she wanted it gagged, when he spoke. 

"She is," Draco agreed. "There's a problem, however?"

"Oh?" Theo was amused and she was afraid she might actually be dripping with the thought of both them of them in charge at once.

"Her pretty arse," Draco said, "the one I am quite enjoying looking at as she stands there trying not to squirm?"

"Yes?"

"Much too white."

"Hmm," Theo said. Hermione wanted to scream at them to just get on with it. "We could fix that?" he suggested to Draco.

"You could," Draco said. "This is your show." Hermione could picture Draco lounging back so his weight was on his elbows as he sprawled along the couch. She wondered if he were hard yet. Theo had to be. They had to be, right?

She could hear them moving and then Theo was behind her, his voice in her ear. "To the bedroom," he said. "And strip."

She almost tripped over the knickers as they fell down in her haste to obey. She kicked them off by the doorway and had the skirt down and tossed over a chair by the time the two men had sauntered in. Draco held his hand out for the blouse and brassiere and tsked at her that she hadn't gotten them off yet.

She stood, naked, as both men looked at her, their eyes raking from the top of her hair, still up in the twist she'd fought it into for the night, to her bare feet. Had she thought before she was more nervous when just partially stripped? Maybe that had been true when it had only been Draco who'd looked at her with those amused, fierce eyes. When Theo stood beside him, leaning up against the frame of the door to the room the three of them had shared for years, his eyes equally controlling, suddenly she wanted nothing more than to grab her shirt back from the floor where Draco had tossed it and hold it over herself. "Pretty," Theo said again. He moved his lanky frame away from the doorway with his usual languid grace and she waited for an order, held helpless by a will she'd never felt him impose before.

Gods, she hoped he planned to do it again. If this was a one time thing she might never forgive either of them.

Theo let his fingers trace over her nipples as he walked back and she almost swayed after him. He snapped his fingers and she followed, almost mesmerized

"Try not to fall over," Draco said as she wobbled just walking the short distance from where she'd stood to the door. "You'll be on the floor soon enough."

She didn't dare look back at him. Theo had settled at the edge of the bed and he grabbed her wrists and pulled her down and she found herself face down against their bed, her legs splayed behind her as they draped over his lap. She could hear Draco step over to them and feel his hands shift her so she was arranged to make sure that every blow from Theo's hands would make her vibrate with a tension the spanking alone was never enough to end. Theo reached one of those hands down and brushed it against her skin and she let out a tiny mewling noise.

"Put your hands behind your neck," he said. 

She moved them, somewhat shocked. Draco never cared what she did with her hands and she usually fisted them in the covers. Theo planned to control a lot more of this encounter than Draco tended to. 

She could feel her pulse pound where she was pressed against his legs. She'd probably already soaked his pants where she lay and he hadn't even started yet. He ran a finger down the length of her spine, stopping right above her arse. "You were so inconsiderate," he said. 

She wasn't sure if she were supposed to respond. 

"Leaving the party without us," he said. He caressed first one side of her arse and then the other. "A bad girl, I'd even say."

Draco laughed and she could feel her face begin to burn. 

"Were you a bad girl?" Theo asked.

"I… yes," she said, the words mostly muffled by the blankets she had her face pressed against. 

"Say, 'I was a bad girl'," Theo prompted her.

She swallowed. "I was a bad girl," she whispered. 

"Sir," he added.

"Sir," she said and that was it. Whatever will she'd had left was gone and Theo owned all of her. 

"Do bad girls get rewards?" he asked.

She shook her head.

"Do bad girls get to come?" he asked.

She shook her head and whimpered.

"And who's a bad girl?" 

"I am," she whispered. "Sir."

"That's right," Theo said. He lifted his hand and the first blow came. She might have expected him to be hesitant or cautious but he wasn't. He stuck her so hard she was sure he'd left the outline of his hand against her skin. The second blow was just as hard, as was the third. Then he stopped and slid a finger against her and she tried not to move against his hand because she was absolutely sure that wasn't allowed but as his finger teased her she finally couldn't control herself and her hips jerked and he immediately stopped touching her.

"Naughty," he said. "It's as if you think any of this is for your pleasure when, my dear, it is all for mine."

Draco coughed from where he sat.

"Ours," Theo corrected himself. 

"The view is wonderful," Draco said. "Watching him spank you, Hermione, especially when you so richly deserve it, is better than doing it myself."

"Turn your head so you can see him," Theo ordered, and Hermione shifted and saw Draco. He'd stripped himself bare and sat in the chair where she'd set her skirt. He had his cock in his hands and was working it himself with lazy ease as he watched the scene play out in front of him. "Draco gets to come," Theo said. "I get to come. You, love, get to be punished."

"Unless she's very good," Draco said.

"True," Theo said. "If you're very, very humble about taking what's due you, we might consider letting you have a tiny reward at the end."

"Thank you, sir," she whispered.

He spanked her in earnest then. One blow after another fell and she realized she was crying into the bed as he rained down one slap and then another. When at last he stopped he gave her a moment to collect herself and then shifted under her. His own erection was so hard she wondered how he could stand it and waited for him to order her to take him in her mouth and show how very good she could be but instead he gently helped her to her feet, brushed off his trousers and looked at the large wet circle she'd left with a rather smug glint in his eyes. "I rather enjoyed watching your pretty white arse before," he said. "I plan to enjoy the view of your red one now. On your hands and knees, please, forehead to the floor, arse as high as you can get it."

Hermione dropped down and pressed her forehead to their rug and waited for more instructions. She could head Theo pulling off his own clothing but he still didn't tell her to touch him. "Crawl," he said. "Over to Draco so I can enjoy this." She started to pick her head up but Theo made a slight noise and she frantically pressed it back down to the floor and inched her way across the room to where Draco was sitting. When she reached him she stopped and waited but Draco didn't do anything to her. Instead he rose and joined Theo and they both stood behind her and admired the blush Theo had brought to her skin. They commented with crude terms she'd never heard them use before and she could feel her skin burn even as she thought she die if they didn't touch her. Every vulgarity pushed her higher and higher and she wanted to beg them to please, please take her but instead at last Theo told her to turn around. 

"Kneel up," he said. "Now you get to watch a show."   
She stared in lust and horror as they sucked one another off, sprawled on the bed in front of her. Lust because they were so beautiful as they took each other in their mouths. She could see Draco run his tongue around Theo in just the way the man liked it, while Theo was just sucking on Draco as hard and as deeply as he could. Horror because the possibility they'd really make her go without a climax started to become real. They'd both be done soon and she'd be kneeling her, burning with desire, forbidden to do anything about it.

Theo stopped long enough to say, "Play with your nipples for me, Hermione."

She lifted her hands and began to press her nipples between her fingers. Each touch sent shivers through her body and she squirmed against the rug, trying not to be obvious in the way she wanted to grind herself into the floor in hope of some relief. 

Relief that Draco, at least had. She watched her arch and moan as he came into Theo's mouth. Theo came soon thereafter. She remained kneeling, her fingers going back and forth along the hardened flesh of her nipples as they both propped themselves up on their hands and watched her.

"Spread your legs wider," Theo said. "I can't see enough of your cunt."

She closed her eyes but did as he said and he chuckled. "You may touch yourself with one finger," he said. "But if you come, I will paddle you until you can't sit for a week."

She reached a hand down and extended one finger that she ran over herself. Even that tiny bit of contact made her have to fight to keep from climaxing and when he said, "Get up here, you minx," she almost ran to the bed. Draco grabbed her and supported her against his chest one arm wrapped around her, as Theo lowered his mouth to her. "Whenever you're ready," Draco murmured in her ear. She looked down at Theo and waited for him to say, with a laugh, "Good girl, when you want." The first touch of his tongue sent her over the edge. She stiffened and gasped and shook in Draco's arms and against Theo's mouth as she fell apart.

When she came back down, Theo'd pulled himself up and the pair of them cradled her between them. "You okay?" he asked. 

"Better than okay," she reassured him. She yawned and then clapped a hand over her mouth. "Just… that party was awful."

"It was," Draco agreed. He let go of her long enough to yank the covers down and they all wiggled and shifted until they'd arranged themselves under them. "Just… next time tell us if you leave. We were worried."

She nodded. "I'm sorry," she said. "I didn't think you'd actually worry. I figured you'd known I would leave as soon as I got cornered by Percy Weasley."

Theo laughed, his usual, gentle laugh. "Did I do it right?" he asked.

She reached a hand up to caress his much beloved face. "Better than right," she said. "You'd best plan to do that again some day soon."

"I think," he said, "that could be arranged."


End file.
